sabrinatheanimatedseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sabrina, The Animated Series: Magical Adventure (2000)
Sabrina, The Animated Series: Magical Adventure is a 2000 PC game developed and published by Knowledge Adventure. It was released in October 2000 for the Microsoft Windows and Macintosh computer operating systems. Plot Madness and mayhem just struck the Greendale Mall, and it's up to you and Sabrina to set things straight! When the devious Gem Stone gets her sneaky hands on a magical amulet, she goes on a spell-jamming retail rampage turning models into mice, shoppers into sheep, pet groomers into poodles and more! So get ready to play five fruit-flinging, hair-hopping, pyramid-popping games -- and help Sabrina collect the magic she needs to save the day! Summary Sabrina was looking for Dream Come True Amulet that Hilda and Zelda trust her with and now she lost it she is worried about how powerful it is at the wrong hands Activities Fruit Smoothie Fallout At the Smoothie Shack, Gem orders a fruit smoothie from Chloe, Sabrina's best friend. While serving the smoothie, Chloe accidentally spills it all over Gem. Enraged, Gem uses her magic to shrink down Chloe to the size of a strawberry! As Chloe runs for cover, Gem lets loose a flurry of flying fruit. Sabrina shrinks herself down to stop the rain of fruit and get Chloe out of this jam. Zap falling fruit from the top of the screen without letting it hit Sabrina. Complete each smoothie recipe to go on to the next level. Bad Hair Day When Gem picks Ruby up from the Pet Salon she discovers a big surprise! Ruby was given a doggie doo that really stinks - curly pink hair with lots of bows! Like, totally uncool! In anger, Gem zaps all of the groomers in the Salon into pets with bad hairdos! She leaves Ruby behind to guard the Salon and keep the pets trapped inside. Save the groomers! Move Sabrina to the pedestals with the pets to turn them back into pet hair stylists. Fashion Bug Out Gem drops by the trendy clothing store Ladybug Boutique to try out as a model for the fashion show. When told she's not 'model material,' Gem zaps the models into real fashion bugs! Each screen contains one dressing room. A ladybug (model) sits inside each dressing room, waiting for Sabrina to rescue her. The ladybugs that must be saved appear on the game toolbar as icons. When Sabrina reaches a ladybug, a check-mark appears next to its icon on the game toolbar. At the end of the game, Sabrina magically transforms all the ladybugs back into models. If Sabrina hits an insect, she is zapped into a ladybug. Transforming Ladybugs Each screen contains one dressing room in which a ladybug waits for Sabrina. When Sabrina reaches a ladybug, a check-mark appears next to its icon on the game toolbar. At the end of the game, Sabrina magically transforms all the ladybugs back into models. Pyramid Power Gem is outraged that Harvey would pay more attention to a dumb video game than her, so she zaps him inside his favorite game, Pyramid Power. When Sabrina finds out, she zaps herself into the game so she can rescue Harvey. Help Sabrina find Harvey, avoid spiders and mummies and win the mummy's secret game! Occasionally magical zaps appear from the walls. They form a puzzle that must be solved to let Sabrina pass. If Sabrina is touched by a zap she is turned into an Egyptian hieroglyphic. Gem's Sheep Charade Annoyed that the customers in the food court are in her way, Gem transforms them into mindless sheep. Now Gem leads a flock of four-legged fuzzballs that will follow her rules. Sabrina must zap the sheep back into people to cut short Gemini's plans for wool domination. Find the sheep and zap them back into people. Avoid balls of wool and anything else Ruby tries to throw in your way. Help Sabrina find Gem, zap her into a sheep and take back the amulet. Credits Senior Producers: Chris Lewis Robert Nashak Diane Strack Lead Programmer: Rebecca Lovelace Voices Sabrina: Emily Hart Salem: Nick Bakay Gem: Chantal Strand Chloe: Cree Summer Harvey: Bill Switzer Spookie: David Sobolov Trivia Transcripts Sabrina, The Animated Series: Magical Adventure (2000) Transcripts Category:Games